Cuestión de Confianza
by Triana C
Summary: Regina/Robin Hood – Mi versión de lo que podía haber sucedido entre Regina y Robin Hood en el bosque encantado. - El ladrón y la reina malvada, casi parecía sacado de una mala comedia, pero cuando Regina dejó su corazón en sus manos, fue un acto de confianza.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este Fics le pertenecen a la ABC, sus creadores Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis y por supuesto a los escritores de los cuentos y novelas de donde fueron sacados. **

* * *

**Cuestión de Confianza**

* * *

_Te conozco… caminé contigo, una vez en un sueño_

_Te conozco, el brillo en tus ojos me es tan familiar_

_[…]_

_Pero si te conozco… sé lo que harás. _

_Me amarás una vez más del mismo modo. _

**Once Upon a Dream – Lana Del Rey**

* * *

**_Bosque encantado…_**

* * *

_El pequeño Roland corría entre todos los que caminaban de vuelta al castillo. Robin Hood no le prestaba mucha atención, pues si lo hacía terminaría mareado por la hiperactividad del pequeño, pero a pesar de estar conversando con su pandilla tenía el oído atento por si algo sucedía. _

_Y sucedió. _

_El llanto de un pequeño resonó en el lugar. Regina quien iba caminando delante junto con Snow White, se paró de golpe y miró hacia atrás para ver qué estaba pasando. _

_Roland estaba en el suelo, llorando a lágrima viva. La reina no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta el pequeño. Arrodillada a su lado, sin que le importara su elegante traje negro lo ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y examinó la herida sangrante en su rodilla. _

_El niño paró de llorar y simplemente sollozó mientras la reina secaba sus lágrimas y con un giro de muñeca y poco de humo morado sus heridas desaparecían. _

_— Ya está, no hay necesidad de más lágrimas – los arrulló la reina. El niño le sonrió, tímido. _

_—¿Qué sucedió? – dijo de pronto la voz de un hombre. _

_— Deberías cuidar más a tu hijo – Lo reprendió la mujer levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. – Es la segunda vez que llegué primero que su padre. _

_— Perdón, su alteza. No volverá a suceder.— Le dijo con una mirada cómplice que debería haberla incomodado, pero que después de su expedición juntos hasta el castillo ya no parecía tan fuera de lugar. _

_Él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, la cual la reina aceptó, para luego levantar al niño entre sus brazos. _

_—¿Continuamos el camino juntos, Roland? – preguntó dulcemente. El niño asintió, entusiasmado. La mujer podía parecer un poco intimidante, pero lo había ayudado dos veces y hecho un regalo. _

_— ¿Puedo, papi? – sonrió en dirección a Robin. _

_— Seguro que tu padre no tiene problema. – Golpeó suavemente la diminuta nariz del niño con un dedo haciendo reír. _

_— Adelante. – Robin revolvió el cabello del niño.— ¡Pero pórtate bien!_

_— ¡Sí! – le sonrió más ampliamente. _

_El resto de la tarde, ante la mirada casi atónita de todos los que conocían a Regina, la mujer se la pasó haciendo pequeños trucos de magia que mantenían al pequeño Roland entretenido. El niño correteó alrededor de ella y cuando estaba cansado volvía a los brazos de la reina. _

_Robin Hood miraba la escena a la distancia. Confiaba en que Regina no le haría nada al niño, después de todo la reina había querido lanzarse a sí misma una maldición para dormir, sólo porque el dolor de no poder ver a su hijo era demasiado fuerte, pero una parte de él estaba curioso de cuan buena madre podía ser la mujer que tenía por fama haber querido matar a su hijastra. _

_Lo que vio le sorprendió, sin embargo. Sabía que poseía el toque genuino de una madre, pero la forma experta en la que sostenía al niño y seguía su charla sin sentido lo dejó pensativo. _

_La noche llegó y todos se dispusieron a acomodarse para dormir. Regina conjuró mantas y una almohada que el pequeño Roland usó para apoyarse y dormir._

_Snow White estaba sentada a su lado, y la miraba de vez en cuando, mientras avivaba un fuego con alguno trozos de leña seca. _

_— Di lo que tengas que decir y ya – Le dijo Regina de pronto. La mujer tragó en seco y haciendo una mueca al verse descubierta en sus cavilaciones, se acomodó y miró a la reina._

_—Roland no es Henry – murmuró Snow luego de un tiempo. Esperó que Regina le gritara o se marchara, pero la mujer simplemente siguió acariciando el cabello de Roland. _

_— Lo sé, pero es un niño muy dulce. – Respondió luego de un tiempo. – No lo veo como un reemplazo, si es lo que estás pensando. _

_— Lo siento, sólo… _

_— Está bien. Es la conclusión obvia, pero no es así. _

_— ¿Y qué sucede entre su padre y tú? – Cambió de tema, tratando de sonar lo menos pícara que pudo, pero no logró mucho. Las miradas entre Robin Hood y Regina habían sido cada vez más obvias después de que ambos volvieran del castillo juntos y sentía curiosidad. _

_— Ya te lo he dicho, huela a bosque. – Hizo un gesto que pretendía ser de desprecio, pero que se quedó a medias, ya que no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué ahora esa afirmación no le molestaba. Sí, el hombre olía a bosque, pero de una forma agradable… _

_— Pero es guapo… _

_— No voy a cotillear contigo como si fuéramos dos adolescentes hablando de chicos. – Dio el tema por sanjado y se acomodó en el suelo.— Mañana será un día largo, buenas noches. _

_._

_._

_._

_Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. No hubo ataques de los monos voladores, ni rastro de Wicked, mientras tomaban posesión del castillo nuevamente. _

_Los días eran tranquilos y Regina pasó cada vez más tiempo con Roland y Robin Hood, por defecto. Por supuesto, ella no tenía por qué cuidar del hijo de un ladrón, pero pasar tiempo con el niño y su padre la hacían estar inusualmente feliz. Obviamente Snow White tomaba nota de eso, así como Tinkerbell, pero ambas se guardaron sus suposiciones. _

_No fue hasta varias semanas más tarde, cuando Regina caminaba sola por los jardines del palacio, hasta llegar al árbol de manzanas que con tanto ahínco cuidaba en el pasado, que supo por qué comenzaba a sentirse tan atraída hacia el ladrón. _

_Tomó una manzana del árbol, pero esta resbaló de su mano. Negando con la cabeza fue a recogerla cuando una mano estaba ahí primero, pero no fue eso lo que la sobresaltó, sino que el tatuaje de un león que adornaba la parte interna de la muñeca del hombre. Levantó la cabeza de golpe, casi por inercia, para verle el rostro encontrándose con unos ojos especialmente conocidos. _

_—Tú… — se atragantó. No podía ser cierto. De entre todos los hombres del mundo, tenía que ser él, un ladrón el que estuviera destinado a ella. Quien venía marcado con el título de ser su amor verdadero._

_— La robaría, pero las manzanas que vienen de ti, tienen muy mala fama. – Bromeó el hombre entregándosela. _

_— Oh, qué pena, porque son las mejores del reino – Mordió con delicadeza la fruta, intentando dejar atrás el shock. – Si me disculpas. _

_Se dio la media vuelta y se fue lo más rápidamente posible del lugar sin hacer caso al hombre llamándola por su nombre con la confianza de dos personas que se conocen por mucho tiempo. _

_._

_._

_._

_—¡No puede ser él! – Regina daba vueltas en su alcoba, paseándose de un lado a otro. Tinkerbell estaba sentada en su cama, con la piernas cruzadas y analizando la pequeña botellita de polvo de hadas que ahora llevaba al cuello. — ¿Estás escuchándome, Tink? _

_— Sí, claro que sí. – Asintió la rubia.— Pero no le veo nada de malo. Él es guapo, se nota que le gustas, no veo el problema. _

_— ¡Es un ladrón! – Le recordó._

_— Esas son sólo excusas que te pones para no ser feliz, Regina. – Le dijo en un suspiro. _

_— Mira quién habla… _

_— Date la oportunidad de amar y de ser amada – Aconsejó ignorando las palabras de la reina.— El amor no es como un interruptor que se enciende y se apaga. No puedes apagar lo que él y tú estáis sintiendo. _

_Regina la miró dudosa. _

_— Ve y háblale. Den un paseo por el palacio, miren las estrellas. _

_— ¡Uhg! – Regina hizo una mueca de asco ante la sugerencia.— ¿Qué es eso, una novela rosa? Casi quiero vomitar… _

_— Está bien, no seas romántica, pero al menos tomen una copa y habla con él._

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

_Confianza. Todo era una cuestión de confianza. Lo sabía, pero era difícil confiar cuando has sido traicionada tantas veces y cuando sabes lo que es perder lo que más amas en el mundo. _

_Si quería ser honesta consigo misma, estaba aterrada de enamorarse nuevamente y perderlo todo, después de todo si su propia madre no hubiese matado a Daniel, ella no sería conocida como la reina malvada. Todo había sido una venganza que la había llenado de un odio innecesario. _

_Pero, ¿podía confiar su corazón, casi marchito, una segunda vez y a alguien tan impredecible como un ladrón? _

_—Si pudiera robaría tus pensamientos… — La voz de Robin Hood venía desde atrás de una columna. _

_— Ya lo has hecho… — susurró inaudiblemente. _

_— Me has estado evitando – la acusó. _

_— No, sólo he estado ocupada. Tenemos un enemigo detrás de nosotros y quiero destruirlo. _

_— Oh, claro. Tu nueva motivación para vivir. _

_Guardaron silencio varios segundos antes de que él se acercara un paso hasta ella y acariciara su cabello suavemente. _

_—¿Qué haces? – Ella quiso dar un paso atrás, pero una mano en su cintura se lo impidió. _

_— No me gusta que me evites, Regina. – Confesó en un susurro.— Eres todo lo contrario a lo que pensé que serías, reina malvada. _

_Regina no supo qué contestar. Tenerlo tan cerca la ponía nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con esa delicadeza y familiaridad. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que alguien había traspasado sus barreras de forma romántica… _

_—Tú tampoco eras lo que imaginaba, ladrón.— Trató de mantener la compostura, pero nada la preparó para el cúmulo de sensaciones que la llenó cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella. _

_Fue como renacer. Sus heridas seguían ahí. Aún extrañaba a Henry con una desesperación que dolía, pero mientras se dejaba ser besada y a su vez devolvía el beso, se permitió ser feliz, se permitió confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para entregarle su corazón, esperando que ese ladrón le entregara el suyo de vuelta. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_Storybrook, un año más tarde…_**

* * *

No tener recuerdos de lo sucedido en el bosque encantado era una locura. Habían tantas cosas que podrían haber sucedido, tantos caminos que sus vidas podrían haber seguido en un año, pero Regina estaba segura que nada era tan extraño como estar confiándole su corazón, en el más literal de los sentidos, a un ladrón.

Sabía que tendría que haber tenido vergüenza de que alguien viera su corazón, manchado de oscuridad, pero cuando se lo pasó a Robin, sintió que era lo correcto. Estaban predestinados, según Tinkerbell, y si alguien tenía que saber el tipo de persona que era, ese era él. Pero en vez de pena o de sorpresa por la apariencia de su corazón, él la miró como si entendiera y lo guardó con sumo cuidado, protegiéndolo mientras ella iba a pelear con su hermana.

Por eso mismo, porque él se había quedado protegiendo su corazón, fue que tomó la decisión de confiar en él y pedirle que lo guardara nuevamente. Tenía claro que no puedes confiar en un ladrón, pero tampoco puedes confiar en la reina malvada, y él había confiado en ella con ese plan, así que podían hacer el intento de ambos confiar en el otro.

— Mi hermana tenía razón acerca de algo. – Dijo mientras sostenía su corazón.— No me doy cuenta de lo que tengo justo delante de mí.

— ¿Qué es? — Preguntó curioso.

— Sólo que no siempre he apreciado las cosas. – Lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos y ponía el corazón, envuelto en una bolsa de cuero, sobre ella.— ¿Te importaría quedarte con esto un poco más?

—¿De verdad vas a confiar algo tan valioso en un vulgar ladrón como yo? – La miró con aprensión y cierta sorpresa.

— No puedes robar algo que te ha sido dado.— Le dijo, sin que el doble sentido de la afirmación pasara desapercibida para ella.

Algo abrumada por las emociones se dio a vuelta, lista para huir, cuando su voz la detuvo.

— Aún me debes esa copa – Le recordó él de improvisto, como deseoso de que no se marchara.

— Sí, supongo que lo hago. – Sonrió.

Era una paradoja, pero confiaba en él como para entregarle su corazón, física y metafóricamente y podía darse la oportunidad de beber esa copa con él, y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

**Si soy sincera, siempre pensé que si escribía algo en este fandom, sería un Rumbelle, pero en este momento el sólo pensar en ellos dos me dan ganas de llorar y estoy a dos pasos de las lágrimas de sangre con ellos, entonces, como todavía no pasa nada horrible con Robin Hood y Regina, decidí escribir este pequeño OS. (Sí, vi los adelantos y sufro, entonces me apuro en publicar!)**

**Sé que es una pareja nueva, pero he deseado tanto que Regina tenga a alguien después de ver lo que pasó con Daniel que esta pareja se me ha hecho un salvavidas emocional en la serie. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Son mi alimento como fickera y me hacen muy feliz. **

**Besos**

**Triana C **


End file.
